narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakon and Ukon
Edit This edit could use a little cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 6, 2008 @ 04:55 (UTC) It does need clean up and also a picture for both of them. It's hard to read, so somebody fix it plz ! :The thing about a wiki is that anyone can edit. Rather than posting comments to the talkpage, you could try cleaning up the page a bit yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 13, 2008 @ 23:54 (UTC) Split Can we split these two up. I mean come on, Fujin and Raijin each have their own articles. Can't we just split this up? They have their own stats and there's enough info. --Ilnaruto me 21:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sound jutsu In manga and anime is shown an technique which in he used his voice to knock down Sasuke. http://www.narutocentral.com/manga.php?s=naruto&c=178&p=7 :He's punching Sasuke, not yelling. ''~SnapperT '' 03:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Plot THIS REALLY ASTONISHES ME! Sakon and Ukon had made a wayyy larger appearance than what is written! I'm sorry to be demanding, but I am very strict on text expansion....(I'm not an admin), but really, this should be fixed![[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 20:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Games i have naruto ultimate ninja 2 and you cannot play as sakon and ukon you can only use them as a support character for orochimaru :For our purposes, being a support character counts as being playable. ''~SnapperT '' 19:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn;t they only appear in Orochimaru's Ultimate Jutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) What is that scroll on his back? What purpose did it serve? and didn't he ditch it before he fought Kiba? :I think he used it to summon the container for the Four Black Fog Battle Formation technique. Jacce | Talk | 09:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image How is this for a replacement image for Sakon ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Support.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Lovin' it.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Image added to the infobox. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Change? Why did you change the image? Sakon was the only one shown on the image, not Ukon even though I like the quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC, the previous image just showed Sakon prominently and a bit of Ukon's head. Same with this one. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we try to find an image which shows both of them —¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You won't find one. The only image showing both of them is in their Cursed Seal Level 2 form, which isn't allowed. The image being used is just fine imo. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh! You are right ^_^ —¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I think it's better if in appearance section we can add Ukon's image, if it's impossible to find an image. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 03:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) i don't think thats needed. because ukon and sakon are twins they look exactly the same. and the small diffenrences in their clothers (such as sakon's beeds) are explained in the image section. (talk) 03:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan Part II - 10 Year Anniversary Appearance Does this count as an appearance in the series ? I would assume it does, along with every other character who appeared in Part I, then died. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Come again? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::In the filler episodes being released this month, does all the deceased characters of the original Naruto count as an appearance here ? If that makes any sense. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Still a bit unclear. You mean their début or notations in their articles?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean like adding a Part II section to reference their appearance in the 10 year anniversary filler. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I don't know. I personally don't think it's necessary since they did the same thing in an arc in Part 1 where it's all mentioned already.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC)